The god of the everliving force
by Kalona Mathews
Summary: Hera kidnaps the youngest child of Zeus and Leto, The Force intervenes and sends him to the Jedi council to be trained in her ways, after 18 years of training and becoming a Jedi Master he returns to Earth just in time for the second titan war to take place. THERE IS NO DARKSIDE NOR IS THERE A LIGHT THERE IS ONLY THE FORCE Rated M for gore and language Au for TTC and ROtS
1. The birth of a legend

**The following is a fanfiction meaning the only thing I own is the storyline and any characters not featured in the canon or in the official expanded universe Star Wars is owned by Lucas arts/Disney, PJO is owned by Rick Riordan and the Marvel verse is owned by Marvel any other characters or weapons involved are owned by their writers and authors or me. And then there is Deadpool and no one owns Deadpool but Deadpool.**

Character Profile: The God of the Everliving Force Fanfiction

Name: Phoenix Altair Olympius/Zeuson

Paternal parent: Zeus king of Olympus God of the sky

Maternal parent: Leto Titaness of childbirth (Look up Ash)

Titles: The lost god, the missing archer, Jedi, brother of Artemis and Apollo, son of Zeus, Apprentice of Yoda **any other titles will appear throughout.**

Weapons: 6x yellow bladed lightsabre glaives, 2x red bladed lightsabres, 2x purple bladed shoto lightsabres, 1x darksabre, 1x black bladed lightsabre, 1x black and white bladed sabrestaff, 1x blue bladed lightclub, 1x green blade lightclub, 2x hand blasters stolen from the body of bounty hunter Jango Fett, 1x Dawnbreaker sword and 160,000 terror droids personally designed and manufactured by him.

Vehicles: 1x Jedi Starfighter, 1x Harley Davison motor bike, 1x Aldi R8 and 1x terror carrier.

Apprentice: undecided leading towards Ahsoka Tano or Maris Brood

Fighting style: all forms of lightsabre combat, the six bladed hurricane ( **oc style using the force to wield 6 lightsabre glaives at the same time in a deadly dance based on a fighting style from kingdom hearts I forget which character).**

 **Chapter 1 the Birth of a Legend and a Goddesses Rage.**

Leto was in quite a bit of pain as the Titaness of childbirth she was able to dull a lot of the physical pain so she wasn't in as much agony as she should have been, but the emotional pain of what would happen next made it worse. She knew that Hera would arrive shortly to greet the child and she also knew that Hera was going to be pissed off. Mostly because she would easily be able to see that the child was another bastard of Zeus, her husband. And Hera would know that Leto had another Affair with him just 3 years after the first and the birth of the Twins Phoebe Artemis and Phoebus Apollo despite promising that she would never do so again.

Leto knew Hera was going to take the child and that she could not do anything about it, Hera was at the height of her power and Leto whilst powerful couldn't hold a candle to her.

As the baby was revealed to the world Leto had just enough time to name him Phoenix Altair Olympius before a dagger with a peacock feather on the handle hit her in the throat and took her life. Hera walked towards the now screaming baby and picked him up completely unaware that a young Phoebe Artemis was watching her from behind an old oak tree.

 **HERA POV**

Hera had to admit the baby was cute but could not be allowed to become a god, the other two brats were bad enough but a third god born of the same Goddess from an affair with her husband it was not going to stay on this planet. Hera knew she couldn't kill it, once the fates bring a godling into existence only they can kill it before godhood and they never did that and anyone who tried to kill them usually got a few hundred years in Tartarus for it and were usually sent there in painful ways an example of this was her father Kronos. But Hera could not allow it to become a god. Being a goddess herself she knew of life out in space so that's where the little brat was going to space.

 **No one's pov**

The force seeing what the stupid prideful goddess was about to do sent the child to her grandmaster of the jedi he was to be the god of her, her companion and her voice on the council of the Olympian gods but first he needed training in the ways of the jedi but she would teach him first she would teach him the true code of the force not the ones followed by the jedi and the sith but the true code of the force.

 _There is no dark side nor is there the light there is only the force,_

 _I will do what I must to keep the balance, the balance is what keeps me together,_

 _There is no good without evil but evil must not be allowed to flourish,_

 _There is passion but emotion, serenity yet peace but most importantly both chaos and order,_

 _To wield the force, I must not only light the way but I must be one with the shadows,_

 _I am both a guardian and a soldier I must protect and fight for the innocent,_

 _For this is the way of the force._

 **End of chapter 1…**

 **AN: You might think I'm making my character too powerful and perhaps I am but my character is an Olympian god albeit an OC one and in this fanfiction I've made it so that the Olympian and Asgardian Gods possess and eidetic memory once they hit the age of 11 years old so they can remember a lot more and in the essence of lightsabre styles only need to see the styles in action to be able to replicate its use.**


	2. yoda's apprentice

**This is a fanfiction meaning I only own the storyline and characters that are not mentioned in canon or the official expanded universe, Gods of Egypt is awesome but not owned by me, The Carter Kane series is owned by Rick Riordan.**

 **Chapter 2 training with Yoda and Horus god of the Air**

The Force delivered the child to Yoda and told him everything she could from what he was, who his parents were and what he would become. She then asked him to train the boy with a god by the name of Horus who would teach the boy his godly powers such as flashing, animal avatars, transformation and creating his godly weapon, whilst Yoda would teach the boy to fight as a Jedi wield the force, politics, history and how to speak ( **AN this could be amusing)**.

And so when the boy was aged at 10 years old and already fluent in English although he spoke identically like Yoda which amused the small green jedi greatly the two males taught him everything they knew until he was 11 years old in which due to his eidetic memory he could remember and replicate everything he was taught perfectly making him one of the greatest force users ever born. But Yoda knew that getting the other members of the jedi council to accept the boy as a jedi would be difficult not only because of Ki Adi Mundi's racism and the sexism of some of the female jedi like Aayla Secura and Shaak Ti but because of the paranoia of jedi like Eeth Koth and Evan Piell. The only jedi he knew would support him indefinitely was Mace Windu because although the Dark skinned jedi had never met the boy he knew yoda was training him.

But he would bring it up in the council meeting about to start…

 **AN THE FOLLOWING WILL BE IN SCRIPT FORMAT BUT I WILL ONLY DO THIS IN COUNCIL MEETINGS…...WHETHER IT IS JEDI OR OLYMPIAN MATTERS NOT.**

 **YODA: Here we are speak we must about my padawan a Knight he will be.**

 **YADDLE: Aware I was not that a padawan you had, the child old is he?**

 **YODA: 11 years he is, but eidetic memory he has, complete his training he has done.**

 **Ki Adi Mundi: Was he a youngling?**

 **YODA: Raised by myself he was by the will of the force it was.**

 **Mace Windu: I have Had knowledge of the boy but have never met him from what I have heard he could be one hell of a jedi.**

 **Aayla Secura: that may be so but he is a boy I say we meet him ourselves before we judge him.**

 **YODA: To this agree I do very knowledgeable you have become Master Secura**

 **(Yoda went quiet for a moment sending a mental message to his padawan and a few moments later the boy entered the room)**

 **PHOENIX: Master called me you did come I have**

 **(Yoda and Phoenix share a grin as some of the jedi were outraged whilst others were trying not to laugh).**

 **Ki Adi Mundi: how dare you take the** **piss out of master Yoda human.**

 **(Mace, Yoda and Phoenix all glare at the egg headed moron).**

 **Mace Windu: calm yourself master Mundi they joke around like this all the time he meant no disrespect.**

 **YODA: foolish you are my old apprentice but now we vote as the boy stood there you all read his body language so based on what you see we will vote.**

 **Mace: I vote Jedi**

 **YADDLE: jedi I vote**

 **Ki Adi Mundi: he will not be a jedi**

 **Aayla Secura: a trial run with another master**

 **Shaak Ti: I agree with Aayla**

 **Kit Fisto: I agree with Aayla**

 **Eeth Koth: not a Jedi**

 **Count Dooku: I think a trial run would be wise**

 **Evan Piell: he should not be a Jedi**

 **Stass Allie: jedi**

 **YODA: Jedi he should be but if the council thinks he should have a trial run with another Jedi argue I will not.**

 **Adi Gallia: a trial run I think.**

 **YODA: voted we have on a trial run but his new master choose we must**

 **(Mace leans forward)**

 **Mace Windu: Let the boy decide…**

 **(everyone but Ki Adi Mundi nods and Phoenix turns around looking at each jedi individually and analysing them).**

 **Phoenix: Jedi master Aayla Secura**

 **(Secura looks at the boy with anger)**

 **Aayla Secura: why me? (she expects him to say because she's hot)**

 **Phoenix: because master Secura you are one of the jedi whose trust I need to gain to become a jedi, master Ti has an apprentice and I don't trust master Mundi not to try and get me killed.**

 **Aayla Secura: very well my apprentice.**

 **End of chapter 2**


End file.
